Noivo Em Fuga
by aposentada
Summary: [RonDraco] Casamento arranjado não é para Draco, então ele resolve fugir... ou pelo menos era o que ele planejava. Oneshot.


**Título**: Noivo em Fuga  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Beta-reader**: Tachel, a santa  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Yaoi/Romance/Humor, meio "WTF?"  
**Ship**: Ron/Draco, Ron/Hermione, outros menores citados  
**Disclaimer**: Nadica de nada me pertence, poxa.  
**Nota1**: Escrita para o Mata-Mata do Potter Slash Fics, em resposta ao desafio 29: _Casamento arranjado não é para Draco, então ele resolve fugir. Até descobrir quem é o seu pretendente. _Proposto por Paula Lírio.  
**Nota2**: Para Tachel, que salvou o bichinho, Luisa _"eu não leio mas pelo menos sou honesta"_ Honey e Beatriz :)

**Noivo Em Fuga**

Apesar da idéia despertar em Draco a mais profunda raiva que ele jamais sentira de Harry Potter, no fundo, bem no fundo, ele reconhecia que era uma boa idéia. Revoltante, sim, mas simples e – o mais importante - plenamente executável. Draco desconfiava seriamente de que todo o raciocínio era da Sangue-Ruim, que parecia ter muito mais cérebro e paciência para ler todas as leis bruxas do casamento e ter aquela idéia, mas, como ele andava com muita raiva de Granger nos últimos tempos para sequer pensar nela, concentrava toda sua revolta em Potter e sua mania de salvar ex-Comensais da execução, mesmo que para isso precisasse casá-los à força.

E só informar isso na véspera.

A idéia de casar e viver com apenas uma pessoa até o fim da vida causava-lhe calafrios de horror apenas no pensamento. Ser o último da linhagem dos Malfoy e não fazer nada para remediar isso não o incomodava nem um pouco. Aliás, se algo podia causar-lhe mais horror do que o casamento, era, sem dúvida, dormir com uma mulher. Descobrira isso aos dezesseis anos, depois de (quase) ceder a uma insistente Pansy. Desde então, se conformara que gostava de outros garotos e convivia razoavelmente bem com sua sexualidade.

Então, naquele dia, ele foi informado que teria que se casar rapidamente para escapar da execução. Draco não entendeu a idéia geral no momento que Potter disse, já que estava em estado de choque, mas depois Pansy, que parecia verde de enjôo, explicou para ele. Algo relacionado à feitiços de ligação que podiam ser mortais caso os cônjuges ficassem muito tempo separados e leis antigas de casamento. Draco não entendera o sentido exato do que Pansy dizia, já que ela balbuciava e parecia prestes a vomitar, mas entendeu o sentido geral o suficiente para perceber, mesmo com toda a revolta, que era uma boa idéia. Aliás, a única idéia boa o suficiente para que ele e Pansy permanecessem vivos. Potter podia ter quantas crises de heroísmo quisesse, mas nem seu testemunho ajudaria naquela situação que estavam. Apenas uma semana depois do fim da guerra, os ânimos estavam exaltados e as opiniões extremamente radicais. Ter a Marca Negra equivalia a uma sentença de morte, mesmo que as pessoas em questão fossem jovens ex-Comensais que correram para o lado da Ordem assim que perceberam a dimensão da situação.

E agora só um casamento apressado podia salvá-los. Draco fervia de raiva com a perspectiva desse futuro extremamente próximo, mas sabia que era a única forma de ter algo parecido com uma vida normal. Apesar disso, não deixava de ter pena de Pansy, que experimentara o vestido de noiva para o casamento com um alegre Longbottom com uma cara de quem preferia ser atacada por um dragão, e de ter medo por si próprio. Ainda não sabia com quem se casaria, já que Potter estava misteriosamente sumido, e sua mente imaginava coisas terríveis, embora ele soubesse que não podia ser alguém muito pior que Longbottom. Pelo menos, ele esperava.

Enquanto repassava mentalmente a lista de possíveis mulheres solteiras com algum possível interesse por ele e tinha eventuais calafrios de horror, a possibilidade de ser um _noivo _surgiu em sua mente, e foi descartada segundos depois por uma lógica fria e desapontada. Potter não sabia nada sobre suas inclinações sexuais e certamente achava que, como a maioria dos bruxos, ele tinha interesse em constituir matrimônio com mulheres e ter filhos.

O que não era verdade de jeito nenhum.

Apesar de saber que não havia chance nenhuma, ele não conseguiu evitar ter alguns devaneios sobre alguns pretendentes razoáveis, especialmente por um certo alguém que muitas vezes monopolizava seus pensamentos, principalmente durante os últimos meses.

Assim que percebeu o que estava pensando, tratou logo de tentar se concentrar e não pensar, em absoluto, em Ronald Weasley.

É claro que ele não conseguiu.

* * *

Quando aqueles pensamentos e sonhos esquisitos começaram, ele sinceramente achou que estivesse ficando demente pela longa abstinência, já que não teria outro motivo plausível para ele pensar aquilo com um Weasley. Então, tentou resolver o problema saindo com Zacarias Smith, que andava sinalizando de forma pouco sutil seu interesse. Como ele já estava ficando desesperado, esqueceu temporariamente seu desprezo por lufa-lufas, e esperou, com toda a energia positiva que restara, que alguma coisa boa saísse dali.

Para sua decepção, a noite foi apenas bem razoável. E os pensamentos e sonhos esquisitos, quase como se estivessem ficado revoltados com aquilo, aumentaram consideravelmente de freqüência.

Se algum dia ele tivesse ficado calmo e pensasse friamente sobre aquilo, ao contrário das costumeiras crises de ânsia nervosa que ele sempre tinha, teria percebido que aquilo não era tão insano como ele estava pensando que era, já que ele acabara de sair da adolescência e seus hormônios não eram exatamente bons meninos comportados. E, se ele pensasse mais friamente ainda, podia até pensar que Weasley não era, afinal, um espécime tão ruim assim – ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que o quadribol podia definir muito bem os músculos.

Mas o problema é que ele nunca pensou friamente a esse ponto. O máximo ao qual ele chegou foi tentar entender porque, de toda a superpopulação de homens que ele encontrava ali, ele foi logo ter aqueles sonhos estranhos com Weasley, a criatura mais detestável que ele tivera a infelicidade de conhecer e, pelo visto, era plenamente correspondido em seu desprezo.

E não era só isso. Mil coisas pesavam contra aquilo, desde a pureza de sangue até a forma asquerosa como Weasley comia. Apesar de Draco saber de tudo que era contra, simplesmente não conseguia fazer com os pensamentos parassem. Depois de algum tempo, ele se rendeu aos fatos e parou de tentar evitar lutar contra os hormônios, esperando que aquilo passasse com o tempo.

E assim os meses passaram. O Trio Dourado desaparecia e aparecia novamente em intervalos irregulares que variavam de dias a meses. Quando Draco estava achando que seus pensamentos já estavam sob um controle razoável, Weasley reaparecia na sede e quase sempre os dois se provocavam, discutiam e diziam coisas feias sobre a mãe um do outro até que, mais raramente do que Draco achava comum, partissem para combate físico. Quando isso não acontecia, Draco se pegava pensando em quanto gostaria que tivesse acontecido, e acabava batendo a cabeça contra a parede para evitar esses pensamentos indesejáveis.

Foi quando ele cometeu, na visão particular dele, seu único erro desde o início daquela estória. Desde o primeiro dia que começara aqueles pensamentos estranhos, aqueles sonhos mais estranhos ainda (aquela obsessão, ele admitia de má vontade), Draco nunca contara nada daquilo para ninguém. _Ninguém. _Mas, quando começou a ter uma coisa remotamente parecida com saudade e nostalgia das discussões na ausência de Weasley, ele ficou quase histérico de nervosismo. Não querendo raciocinar por si próprio o que aquilo provavelmente significava, literalmente correu até Pansy, que conhecia mais daquele tipo de problema do que ele.

Um segundo depois de despejar a estória completa e detalhada, ele percebeu que fora um erro mortal, e não só porque Pansy teve um ataque de riso escandaloso que durou uma hora. Quando ele disse tudo o que andava acontecendo com ele nos últimos meses, tudo fez um sentido tão cristalino que Draco teve vontade de se matar de vergonha. É necessário dizer que a crise de risos de Pansy fazia tudo parecer ainda pior.

Quando Pansy finalmente acalmou-se e recuperou algum ar de dignidade para fazer seu diagnóstico da situação, Draco não precisava ouvir mais nada. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Por um lado, sentia-se humilhado porque fora obtuso demais demais para perceber o que acontecia com ele de forma tão óbvia. Por outro lado, ele estava totalmente arrasado. Tinha certeza que, em algum lugar que ele desconhecia, seus antepassados estavam fumegando de ódio pelo seu indigno herdeiro, e Draco não deixava de dar-lhes razão.

Era mesmo muito humilhante estar idiotamente apaixonado por um Weasley e, ainda por cima, só perceber isso com muitos meses de atraso. Pansy sabia muito bem disso e, por puro respeito à amizade deles, controlou-se muito bem. Só teve dois ou três pequenos ataques de riso enquanto conversava com Draco e dava alguns conselhos e, naquela altura dos acontecimentos, eram pífios.

Não muito tempo depois, o Trio Dourado retornou depois de outro longo sumiço, mas daquela vez Weasley estava diferente, parecendo perturbado. E não só ele: Pansy rapidamente informou, para a grande satisfação de Draco, que a namoradinha sangue-ruim estava choramingando pelos cantos e não parecia nada feliz. Mas a satisfação vingativa não durou por muito tempo: logo Draco soube que Granger andava enjoada e vomitava tudo o que comia, o que era uma indicação provável que um pequeno Weasley estava a caminho.

Para a surpresa de Pansy, Draco pareceu perfeitamente controlado quando ouviu aquilo dela. Nem uma ruga de tensão apareceu em seu rosto. Claro que depois que ela foi embora ele teve uma pequena crise de raiva e atirou alguns objetos pesados contra a parede, mas, tirando isso, ele controlou-se bem. Ficou quase apático, coisa que às vezes acontece quando pessoas apaixonadas acham que não tem a menor chance com o objeto de atração. Ele resolveu se conformar e tentar esquecer aquilo, apesar de lembrar muito bem do que acontecera na última vez que tentara fazer aquilo.

Pouco depois, a guerra acabou e ele viu-se no meio de um plano insano que envolvia casamentos arranjados e feitiços de ligação para escapar de uma execução certa. No início, ele estava com raiva demais e desnorteado demais para pensar em alguma coisa para escapar daquele destino, mas, pouco antes de seu casamento, quando ele viu Pansy vestida de noiva, com um véu comprido sobre os cabelos claros e uma expressão de completo desespero no rosto, prestes a subir ao altar, ele percebeu que tinha muito pouco tempo para tentar escapar de ter o mesmo destino que ela.

E para aquilo dar certo, toda a sua quase apatia teria que ser atirada janela abaixo.

Falando literalmente.

* * *

Draco descobrira aquele obscuro quarto no terceiro andar ainda nos primeiros dias depois que chegou à sede, quando ainda estava confuso demais para fazer qualquer coisa útil além de andar de um lado para o outro. Fora por acidente e ele não vira nada demais então, mas agora aquela descoberta seria muitíssimo útil para ajudá-lo a fugir.

Uma janela trincada, suja e pequena não era a mais adequada para uma fuga digna, principalmente tratando-se de um Malfoy, mas Draco já não dava a mínima para a dignidade havia tempos. Respirou fundo, empurrou a janela, que abriu com um rangido, e, olhando para baixo, e, por alguns segundos, seu coração bateu tão rápido de nervosismo que Draco sequer ouviu um rangido alto do piso de um corredor próximo.

Era muito maior do que a altura que Draco achava adequada para pular sem proteção. Teria que usar magia. Tentando se convencer que já havia feito coisas muito piores do que se jogar por uma janela para fugir de um casamento arranjado, empurrou mais um pouco a janela para que o seu corpo pudesse passar. O vidro pareceu estalar pelo frio que fazia lá fora, e, por um segundo, Draco temeu que ele quebrasse em sua mão.

Foi quando ele lembrou que não tinha sequer uma capa para se proteger do frio. Na pressa, nem pensara em fazer uma mala e levar algumas coisas necessárias. Era pleno inverno na Inglaterra, e ele, mesmo que estivesse com toda a vontade de fugir do mundo, não conseguiria ir muito longe sem um bom casaco. Praguejou em voz baixa, fechou a janela com força e deu meia volta em direção à porta, esperando não encontrar ninguém no caminho até seu quarto... e muito menos Weasley.

Engoliu em seco. Só o pensamento de encontrá-lo no meio do caminho já quase o fazia desistir.

Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, a porta se abriu violentamente e Draco foi jogado, nada delicadamente, no chão. Antes de olhar o imbecil que fizera aquilo, olhou para o teto e pensou que alguém numa dimensão superior realmente devia odiá-lo.

Mas quando olhou na direção da porta aberta, percebeu, atônito, que esse alguém só estava tirando um sarro da cara dele, mesmo.

* * *

A expressão embasbacada de Weasley deixava bem claro que ele não esperava encontrar ninguém ali, quanto mais Draco Malfoy. Pelo visto, ele estava espantado demais até para decidir o que fazer em seguida, já que ficou vários segundos parado. O único movimento que Draco conseguiu notar foram os olhos azuis piscando anormalmente rápido, como quisesse se certificar de que aquela cena estava mesmo acontecendo.

Então, depois de hesitar um pouco, ele esticou a mão. Foi a vez de Draco piscar loucamente para ver se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo ou se era pura alucinação de sua mente perturbada. Logo depois percebeu que não era, já que alucinações não têm mãos trêmulas. Mesmo achando aquilo estranho, aceitou a mão que Weasley lhe oferecia, levantou-se e arrumou as vestes apressadamente, querendo sair dali o mais rápido que podia.

Mas as coisas, para variar, seriam muito diferentes do que ele esperava. E ele soube disso quando Weasley, que estivera olhando para tudo, menos para ele, estacionou o olhar em algo do outro lado do quarto e foi ver o que era. Draco saiu do estado torpe de espanto e ficou alerta, virando-se para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Weasley estava olhando para a janela, percebeu Draco com horror, mal-fechada. Alguns flocos de neve até mesmo haviam conseguido entrar no quarto. Depois de alguns segundos, Weasley se virou lentamente, com a expressão incrédula de quem não acredita na burrice que o outro ia fazer:

"Diz que você não ia fugir, Malfoy."

O instinto de defesa de Draco dizia em voz alta que ele deveria sair dali bem rápido e não responder à pergunta. Mas, como sempre, ele o ignorou completamente.

E mais: ainda andou alguns passos para a frente.

"Não é da sua conta, Weasley." – disse ele bem devagar, tentando dar um tom ameaçador para as palavras. Pouco depois, percebeu que falhara completamente, porque o outro não recuou apavorado, mas sim pareceu mais corajoso e ainda andou alguns passos para a frente, ficando bem perto de Draco.

Foram alguns segundos bem tensos com os dois separados por centímetros, como se estivessem de volta à Hogwarts e prestes a duelar fisicamente na frente da sala de Transfiguração ou algo assim. Mas o que passava pela cabeça de Draco daquele momento não era uma briga em potencial. Tudo o que ele pensava é que estavam próximos o suficiente para... Começou a corar com o pensamento, tendo a plena consciência que parecia um idiota ficando vermelho à toa.

"Sim, é da minha conta." – respondeu Weasley, parecendo perder boa parte da coragem e recuando uma boa distância.

Foi só quando Draco percebeu que ele estava com vestes de casamento.

Seu cérebro pareceu dar pane, seu lado racional tendo muitas dificuldades em entender e aceitar aquele fato insólito, enquanto o pequeno monstrinho da esperança que habitava dentro dele dançava alegremente para comemorar. Tentando reaprender como se respirava normalmente, esforçou-se para tirar os olhos da parede e dizer algo inteligente e adequado para Weasley, mas logo ficou bem claro que seu cérebro demoraria algum tempo para recuperar-se daquilo.

"O quê!?"

"Eu sei que você me odeia" - começou Weasley vagarosamente, escolhendo as palavras com tamanho cuidado que Draco pensou que ele deveria ter demorado algumas horas ensaiando aquilo -"mas eu... quer dizer, você não merece ir para Azkaban já que mudou de lado e nos ajudou e... alguém precisava ajudar para isso, e eu me ofereci. Pronto."

"Eu não acredito nisso" – declarou Draco, que mal ouvira direito o que Ron falara.

Aquilo pareceu desanimar Weasley, cujos ombros caíram de repente.

"Você ainda pode detestar a vontade, se é isso que está pensando, e..."- parou e fez uma cara de desgosto, como se odiasse o que ia falar –"podemos ter camas separadas, se a idéia de..."

"E Granger?" – perguntou Draco subitamente, já saindo do choque.

"Ela... entendeu, eu acho" – disse Weasley, hesitante – "Ela entendeu."

"Ela não estava grávida?"

"Não! Quem foi que..."

"Não importa."

Weasley calou-se e ficou olhando os próprios pés, embaraçado. Draco ficou olhando o chão pensativamente. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era ridículo, mas estava tentando reunir coragem para perguntar o que estava morrendo de vontade – e medo – de saber.

Demorou cinco minutos reunindo coragem antes de abrir a boca.

"Quando foi?"

"Quando foi o quê?"

Draco respirou fundo e esperou que sua intuição não estivesse tremendamente errada.

"Quando foi que você percebeu que não me detestava mais. Você não teria vontade de fazer isso se eu ainda fosse detestável para você."

Silêncio constrangedor temporário.

"Erm..." – começou Weasley, que em segundos ficara completamente corado – "há um bom tempo, mas eu só percebi quando a Hermione me... _ajudou_."

Draco achou por alguns segundos que entendera errado a sentença, mas a expressão constrangida de Weasley deixava bem claro que ele entendera muitíssimo bem.

"Ela _ajudou"_ – repetiu em voz baixa, fazendo uma breve anotação mental de ir depois agradecer a Granger pela sua ajuda preciosa como conselheira sentimental. - "Potter também ajudou, então?"

"Não, ele não sabia de nada até ontem." – disse Weasley, com o tom de voz nervoso de pessoas que se lembram de alguma cena embaraçadora.

No breve silêncio que se seguiu, Draco gargalhou internamente ao pensar na cena hilária que teria sido aquela revelação. Olhou para um nervoso e constrangido Weasley e sentiu uma inesperada pena da situação dele. Não que Draco não fosse deixar que ele achasse aquilo para sempre, mas era uma sensação de desforra por tudo o que passara forte demais para que ele a arruinasse precocemente com um gesto como, por exemplo, agarrar Weasley pelas vestes e beijá-lo – coisa que, aliás, ele estava morto de vontade para fazer.

Tudo bem, então. Só mais um minuto e Weasley sairia daquela situação. Draco só precisava saber uma última coisa.

"Por que você não me contou, seu idiota?"

A expressão espantada do rosto de Weasley indicava que talvez ele tivesse sido carinhoso demais. Não que importasse, já estava acabando.

"Porque..." – começou ele, um pouco confuso – "... quer dizer, se eu contasse você iria ter um ataque de risos ou algo assim, e se eu deixasse Harry falar que era eu que estava ajudando você... eu acho que você acabaria fazendo isso mesmo."

"Fazendo o quê?"

"Fugindo" – explicou Ron, apontando para a janela com um sorriso nervoso.

Draco sorriu também, sentindo-se perfeitamente calmo pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começara. Seu monstrinho da esperança agora bradava em altos berros, nitidamente tendo um ataque histérico, e dizia que tudo teria sido mais fácil se ele simplesmente não tivesse tentado fugir daquele casamento... que, aliás, nem parecia tão ruim assim.

Afinal, pensou ele com seus botões, enquanto reunia alguma coragem, se ele teria mesmo que dormir com uma só pessoa pelo resto de sua vida, melhor que fosse Weasley. Olhou para ele, que estava num silêncio nervoso e constrangedor. Aquilo fez Draco se sentir inspirado e – porque não dizer – _corajoso_.

"Eu não iria" – disse ele em voz baixa, se aproximando com passos calculados. Weasley olhou para ele com uma expressão receosa, tentando entender a frase.

"Não iria o quê?" – perguntou com um tom igualmente baixo.

"Fugir, imbecil." – respondeu Draco, a última gota de paciência se evaporando com aquela proximidade. Teve apenas uma visão de relance de olhos azuis que se arregalavam antes de acabar com a escassa distância e beijá-lo.

Aquilo não era exatamente como ele imaginava, ele reconhecia isso. Ele não imaginava, para começar, que fosse num lugar empoeirado, sujo e frio. Ele também não esperava que fosse numa situação tão insólita como nas vésperas de um casamento às pressas, e muito menos imaginava que eles acabassem derrubando duas cadeiras velhas e uma pequena mesa com duas pernas quebradas no caminho para encontrar um melhor ponto de apoio na parede. Ele não imaginara aquilo nem nos seus humores mais sórdidos.

Mas, naquele momento, ele queria que a situação insólita e tudo o mais se catasse. Na verdade, ele não estava nem pensando direito naquilo enquanto estava prensado contra uma parede e agarrando um Weasley meio surpreso como se daquilo dependesse sua vida.

Aliás, sua vida parecia cheio de brilho naquele momento. Ele não dava a mínima para o casamento às pressas, para os aurores atrás dele e muito menos para Granger. A única coisa que estava atrapalhando sua vida naquele momento era a falta de botões práticos na camisa de Weasley, o que o deixou aborrecido por um período até ele concluir (corretamente) que poderia muito bem simplesmente rasgar aquilo sem Weasley se importasse – afinal, ele praticamente estraçalhara sua camisa. Seria até justo, refletiu meio loucamente enquanto suas mãos procuravam algo lugar mais interessante para passar a mão.

De repente, ele ouviu a porta abrir subitamente e alguém entrar aos prantos e depois gritar de forma tão aguda que Draco achou que seus tímpanos fossem estourar. Weasley não teria se separado dele mais rápido se sua pele entrasse em combustão.

Pansy olhava-o com um olhar vidrado assustador, o que somado com seu rosto inchado e vermelho de choro fazia-a parecer que cometeria um assassinato a qualquer momento. Desviou o olhar dele por um instante para dar uma olhada em Weasley, que parecia aliviado por não ser Granger quem flagrara, e voltou a olhar para Draco. Abaixou-se para pegar algo no chão e esticou a mão para que Draco pegasse. Era a sua camisa semi-destruída. Weasley começou a corar ao perceber que suas vestes de casamento estavam completamente amassadas, como se ele... bem, como se tivesse se agarrado com o outro noivo antes da cerimônia.

Pansy nem parecia se importar com isso. Continuava com a mão esticada, parte da camisa de Draco sendo esmagada pelo punho fechado.

"É a vez de vocês" – disse ela com visível inveja.

* * *

Quando pensou naquilo algum tempo depois, Ron chegou à conclusão que o dia que Hermione terminara tudo com ele fora, com certeza, o mais estranho de toda a sua vida. Principalmente porque ele foi pego de surpresa.

Não que ele não tenha percebido alguns sinais de Hermione que algo não estava bem. Ele percebeu, até porque era impossível, até mesmo para alguém como ele, não notar que há algo de errado com o relacionamento se a namorada cai no choro quando você está mais perto e você acaba sendo obrigado a, literalmente, tentar beijar um bolo de lágrimas. Era óbvio que tinha algo muito errado, mas Ron tentou se convencer que era apenas a procura dos Horcruxes e o perigo de morte que estava deixando Hermione emocional e nervosa.

Mas depois que todos os horcruxes foram destruídos, eles saíram daquela são e salvos e Hermione continuou emocional e sensível, além de potencialmente explosiva, ficou claro que o problema não era mesmo o perigo de morte. Depois de semanas naquela situação, a tensão acumulada acabou explodindo numa discussão feia num quarto numa minúscula cidade no meio do nada. Eles berraram um com o outro, discutiram, berraram mais um pouco e Hermione quase chegou às vias de fato ao atirar vários feitiços possivelmente fatais na direção dele e, depois, atirar um abajur na sua cabeça e errar por centímetros. No final, depois de xingá-lo de nomes muito feios, Hermione gritou que não suportaria viver sob a sombra de Malfoy, antes de expulsar um espantado Ron do quarto sob ameaças de morte e trancar a porta. Mais tarde, ela deixou Harry (que espertamente escapara da linha de tiro ao ir para fora no início da discussão) entrar, mas Ron passou o resto da noite no corredor tentando entender aquela última frase.

No dia seguinte, ela, infinitamente mais calma mas ainda chorosa, deixou-o entrar. Depois que Harry usou alguma desculpa esfarrapada para escapar dali, ela começou a falar. Pediu desculpas cuidadosas, mas com um quê de satisfação, ao notar a torcicolo de Ron, resultado de uma noite inteira tentando dormir em um chão empoeirado. E já começou a conversa dizendo que achava melhor para ambos que terminassem o namoro.

Ron ficou completamente surpreso e bem que tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione parecia que havia ensaiado o monólogo por toda a noite. Naquele tom de discussão de relação que Ron temia desde o namoro frustrado com Lilá, ela começou a dizer o quanto estava mal há tempos e quanto Ron a ignorava e como aquilo estava fadado a dar errado, sendo melhor eles terminarem de uma vez, por mais que ela se sentisse mal em pensar nisso, eles deveriam evitar problemas no futuro, até porque Malfoy...

Foi nesse ponto que Ron conseguiu interromper a confabulação perguntando o diabos Malfoy tinha a ver com o relacionamento deles. Hermione olhou-o com a expressão tensa e, pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, o mandou parar de ser cínico.

Foi quando Ron ficou realmente chocado. Hermione já o tinha chamado de insensível antes, mas nunca cínico. Nunca. Ele disse que não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando e Hermione ficou olhando para ele de uma forma estranha, quase com pena, apesar da situação. Foi então que ela começou a explicar o que Malfoy tinha a ver com aquele problema todo de forma detalhada e precisa, como se estivesse expondo uma teoria complicada para um aluno menos dedicado aos estudos, de forma que tudo ficasse explicado e não restasse nenhuma dúvida.

Depois que ela terminou, Ron ficou catatônico pelo choque por um longo período, olhando para Hermione como se ela viesse de outro planeta. Depois de um bom tempo, finalmente conseguiu dizer com uma voz muito fraca que não era bem o que ela estava pensando, embora as provas apresentadas fossem incontestáveis. Ele não estava de maneira alguma interessado por Draco Malfoy e nem estava obcecado por ele. Ele comentara às vezes que não acreditava que o cabelo dele fosse tão liso e perfeito naturalmente, certo, mas era realmente verdade, e ele tinha horas de observação cuidadosa à distância para ter certeza daquilo – talvez Hermione achasse que ele estava obcecado por tê-lo pego algumas vezes olhando meio hipnotizado para Malfoy, mas ele não estava realmente fascinado, não mesmo, ele só tentava entender aquilo.

Conforme Ron ia explicando que não estava obcecado nem interessado por Malfoy, a expressão de Hermione foi ficando cada vez mais cética até quase chegar ao riso, e, quando ele estava explicando que ela devia estar doida quando supostamente o viu dizendo o nome de Malfoy durante o sono e_ sorrindo _ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu repentinamente tremendamente idiota e deprimido, e tudo só piorou quando Hermione, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos pelo cansaço, começou a destruir os argumentos pífios deles, um por um, fazendo com que ele acabasse saindo do quarto para não ouvir aquilo até o final e indo até a rua para tentar entender aquilo, ignorando Harry quando passou por ele no corredor, a neve que caia espessa na rua e, mais tarde, os pedidos para voltar para dentro.

Ron ficou um bom tempo na rua tentando pensar, mas infelizmente tudo parecia ainda pior quando ele tentava usar a lógica naquele frio desgraçado, e, para completar a tragédia, ele ainda conseguiu pegar uma pneumonia e ficou uma semana derrubado na cama.

No final, tantos dias na cama acabaram fazendo bem, porque ele conseguiu pensar sobre o assunto mais calmamente. Depois de dois dias pensando, ele chegou à primeira conclusão: não era a imaginação de Hermione, ele estava, de alguma forma totalmente doentia e insana, interessado por Malfoy. Essa foi, sem dúvida, a parte mais difícil, mas ele conseguiu. Depois, ele passou mais alguns dias em total concentração tentando entender o por quê daquilo.

E, dessa vez, ele falhou miseravelmente. Em todos os aspectos. Mas Ron, que não estava disposto a desistir tão facilmente, continuou direcionando todas as suas energias para entender o por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele se interessar justamente por Draco Malfoy, que, por acaso, só por acaso, era a pessoa que ele mais detestara por quase oito anos consecutivos.

Só quando ficou bem claro que aquilo não tinha muita explicação, ou ele aceitava de vez ou morria negando, foi que Ron desistiu, resolveu se conformar e levar o segredo para o túmulo. Claro, porque ele jamais se imaginaria contando isso para qualquer pessoa, mesmo Harry ou até mesmo – ele ruborizava só de pensar na cena constrangedora – _Malfoy_. Como discutir o assunto com Hermione estava completamente fora de cogitação, ele prometeu para si mesmo não contar aquilo para qualquer pessoa que fosse para o resto da sua vida, seja lá o quanto durasse.

Infelizmente, ele foi obrigado a quebrar essa promessa menos de vinte dias depois, quando Harry, determinado a impedir que o Ministério prendesse e executasse os ex-Comensais que passaram para o lado da Ordem, arquitetou com a ajuda de Hermione um plano que era, em resumo, casá-los rapidamente, tornando a prisão impossível pelas antigas leis de casamento bruxo. Para Parkinson, não foi difícil: Neville já tinha uma queda antiga por ela e se ofereceu mais do que depressa para ajudá-la, mesmo sabendo que levaria patadas impiedosas por um bom tempo. Já Malfoy, por um irônico azar, não tinha ninguém.

Ron não sabia se isso era acaso ou destino mesmo, e, na verdade, nem parou para pensar sobre essas questões mais profundas. Ele passou algum tempo pensando no assunto, mas, quando decidiu, teve certeza absoluta do que iria fazer, mesmo achando que Malfoy detestaria a idéia com todas as suas forças. Paciência, pensou ele, sentindo-se nervoso por antecipação. Pouco depois, ele reuniu coragem e foi falar com Harry.

A conversa que tiveram estava definitivamente num lugar de honra na coleção de momentos constrangedores de sua vida. Ron sentia-se envergonhado só de pensar de relance e achava que Harry sentia exatamente a mesma coisa, pela expressão que fez quando Ron estava contando tudo e, no final, praticamente implorar que Harry não contasse nada para Malfoy. Só depois que saiu foi que Ron percebeu que Harry estava chocado demais para contar isso para qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Foi então que Ron começou a se preparar mentalmente para a tarefa mais difícil e humilhante de todas: falar com Malfoy. Seria horrível, mas ele sabia que não podia avisar uma coisa daquelas na beira do altar. Malfoy ficaria furioso da mesma maneira, mas pelo menos podia tentar se acostumar com a idéia antes. Não que Ron achasse que ele se acostumaria de alguma forma algum dia, mas ele contaria assim mesmo. Depois de colocar logo as vestes de casamento, ele trancou-se no seu quarto e tentou se concentrar para pelo menos dizer aquilo para Malfoy de uma forma mais digna, mas, como era impossível raciocinar com Parkinson chorando aos berros no quarto ao lado, decidiu bem rápido procurar outro lugar para pensar. Depois de um bom tempo tentando em vão achar um lugar calmo, Ron lembrou-se de um quarto meio escondido no terceiro andar que ele descobrira há algum tempo. Como ninguém ia lá, Ron supunha que era um bom lugar para pensar um pouco e tentar ensaiar um bom discurso.

Ele supunha.

No momento, ele não estava nem de longe tão preocupado e nervoso quanto que ele achava que ficaria na hora do casamento em si. Na verdade, ele estava levemente preocupado com a sua mãe e sua irmã, que haviam desmaiado poucos segundos depois que souberam que ele se casaria em minutos e, no caso específico de Ginny, com _quem_. Mas, como Ron sabia que havia sido só um choque momentâneo, não estava tão preocupado assim. Não muito longe dele, Harry estava muito pálido, como se o que estava acontecendo naquele momento ainda fosse muito insólito para ele aceitasse. Hermione comparecera por diplomacia, embora sua expressão deixasse dúvidas se ela desejaria sorte aos noivos ou lançaria uma maldição no matrimônio. Perto dela, Pansy passava exatamente a mesma impressão.

Mas, naquele exato momento, Ron não se importava muito com eles. Pensaria naquilo mais tarde... ou talvez não. Depois de algum tempo eles todos se acostumariam com aquilo.

Ou pelo menos Ron esperava.

Do lado dele, Malfoy (_Draco,_ consertou mentalmente – chamá-lo pelo sobrenome depois de casados seria estranho demais) tinha uma expressão de tédio profunda que contagiava até o celebrante. Os dedos da mão esquerda dele mexiam-se nervosamente semi-escondidos nas vestes. Ron sabia por observação que aquilo era algo que ele fazia quando estava aborrecido por alguma razão – e desta vez provavelmente era a quase tentativa de assassinato que Parkinson fez usando uma agulha grande e perigosamente afiada quando Draco estava se vestindo correndo. Não produzira nada a não ser um arranhão no braço, mas Parkinson estava mentalmente perigosa. Nada garantia que não atiraria aquela agulha nele naquele momento.

Pegou a mão dele e a apertou com força suficiente para que os dedos parassem de se mexer. Pela primeira vez desde que aquilo havia começado, Draco olhou para ele, xingando-o mentalmente, mas não tentou soltar a mão, e Ron até conseguiu ver um vestígio de sorriso antes que ele desviasse o olhar.

Foi então que ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que não precisava de qualquer explicação para aquilo acontecer justamente com Draco, entre todas as outras pessoas. Não precisava nem de saber como aquilo começara. Afrouxou o aperto da mão e acariciou a palma dele com o polegar.

A única coisa que ele precisava ter certeza era que aquilo era real.

E ele tinha.

**FIM**


End file.
